The Battle against the Monarchs
The Battle against the Monarchs (also known as Operation Deadly Alliance) is the last part of the Age of the Dragonsnake and the most important event that the world will known to them as the Deadly Alliance. The Great Reunion After the incident, the heroes discovered the Planegate Portal from the unused hanger and all the teams of heroes were brought there and reunited with their own team. Over 2000 heroes and 122 teams, 7 mercenaries and 5 solo heroes were together in a great reunion. General Lynchburg discovered this and ordered his men to capture all of them but all of his men arrested their commanding officer and his loyal members as they've received the order from the ICA and Colonel Foxtrot is placed as the acting director. As the Planegate Portal is overheated and shuts down, they turned the attention to the dying Dr. Lightson who risked his life to destroy the Chaos Crystal and see the heroes from Antichthon one last time. Then they listened to his last words and learned the aliens known as the Monarchs are about to invade Earth and conquer the planet then rule with Chaos. Operation Deadly Alliance With the Monarch invaders are coming on the next day, December 23, 2012, they discussed their plan to prevent their invasion and how to defeat the Monarchs from both fronts while others defending the base. After several proposal plans they tried with odds, Colonel Foxtrot had a decisive plan to create a turning point dramatically: they set the battlefield in the desert of Nevada with the help of the U.S. military and Jonathan Van Helsing and others were sent into low orbit to attack the Monarchs' Mothership with the assistance of Kevin Simmons and Kenneth Watson. They codenamed the operation Deadly Alliance, named after Delta-Alpha Team and the heroes of Antichthon liked the group's name. With the plan is finalized, Operation Deadly Alliance began at dawn and they battled the Monarch invaders when they've landed while they were distracted by them in Nevada desert. Meanwhile, the other team were transported by shuttles and hijacked one of the Monarch alien ships then infiltrated the mothership. As they entered the mothership, they began to fight their way to find and stop the leader of the invasion at the bridge deck. As they're almost reached to the bridge deck, they were trapped and captured by the Monarchs. There at her inner chamber, they encountered the leader of the invasion, the daughter of the Monarch Emperor herself. Then suddenly, the friendly alien forces known as the Galactic Alliance have interfered the Monarchs as they were stopping their invasion and Drake Dragoon and his allies slew the daughter of the Monarch Emperor that has turned the tide forever. With the leader of the Monarchs' invasion dead, they escaped the mothership before its self-destructed. But they were about to jump aboard one of the friendly alien ship, Kenneth Watson is stayed behind to make sure the mothership doesn't reach the Earth, heroically sacrificing his life, then he detonated the nuclear explosive in the hijacked ship, destroying the mothership in the process. The Monarchs' invasion is averted for good and the battle is effectively over. Aftermath With the remaining Monarch warriors are rounded up by the Galactic Alliance or turned themselves in, the heroes gave Dr. Lightson a honorable funeral and buried to his hometown and birthplace in San Francisco where he will be rest in peace. Before he passed away, his dying wish is the heroes must stay this world to maintain balance between this world and their world of Antichthon. Fortunately, they know their duty as well to their promise to him to keep the Secret World to stay secret forever. After the funeral, the heroes went to their separate ways and residing in each country they choose and where they've entered into the new world. Meanwhile, the Original Deadly Alliance has established their new base of operation which it was the old base of now-defunct Paranormal Division. Now they are 130 hero teams (116 teams for UN-GDI and 14 teams for CIA T.A.S.K Force) with Two Support Teams, Two Special Forces, Two Expert Teams, 10 mercenaries, 10 Special Teams for the UN-GDI, 5 T.A.S.K Force Paranormal Troopers, including three plus one UN-GDI Elite Special Agents (which Ed Hunter was added in 2019) and three T.A.S.K Force Agents. With the Paranormal Division no more, the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence is officially recognized by the UN while the organization was born in 2000. The ICA offered Colonel Foxtrot as the leader of the organization but he decline the offer and retired himself as the acting director but he'll continue to work at the Pentagon while Secretary-General of Defense William Jefferson became the director of the UN-GDI. The CIA T.A.S.K Force is gladly to work together with the UN-GDI for their common goal. Meanwhile, Kevin Simmons resigned himself after the loss of his good friend and joined to work with the OLMN as the head of special security forces unit, partnered with his fellow super AI android named Cable which, surprisingly, it has the soul of one of his old Capitol Police and war buddy from Somalia named Eric Lewis Desmond. As for General Lynchburg and his associates, they were charged on corruption, treason, fail to prevent the threats, and the murder of Dr. Charles Lightson. They were all sentenced to death immediately while General Lynchburg was sentenced to life in prison at the maximum security prison in Arizona and Senator Paul Yanickski was forced to pay up all money he used to support the corrupt Division, ending his political career in Washington DC for good but he has left only 150.000 US dollars in the bank until his scandal has been broken out to the media in 2016 and then he was secretly killed by Illuminati. By 2015, the Deadly Alliance is now ready for the world to be maintain balance and battle the Sanctuary of Evil and the forces of evil and Chaos. Category:Origins and Stories